


I Hate Valentine’s Day

by HeartbreakAshton94



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Inspired by Calum’s comment in cocktail chats  “Valentine’s Day is probably my most hated day of the year”





	I Hate Valentine’s Day

“Valentine’s Day is my most hated day of the year” Calum complains for the umpteenth time that day, “It’s a day for nothing but disappointment” 

2 years ago he came home early from tour to surprise his boyfriend Jesse on Valentine’s Day.  
When he arrived at Jesse’s place he used the spare key in the pot plant to get in an set up a romantic dinner only to find him and some other guy half naked on the sofa and making out. He ended it with him on the spot and stormed out slamming the door behind him yelling “Happy Valentine’s Day” — the biggest lie he’s ever spoken. 

Now a few years later he’s at home and still ranting to his band mates about his hatred of the day. They had spent the morning writing before Michael and Luke left to spend it with their girlfriends. Calum had told them if they see Cupid on the way to bitch slap the little fucker for him. 

“You know someone could come and change your mind” Ashton explains standing up from sofa he’s sitting on and plonks himself down next to Calum. “And that someone could’ve been right in front of you the whole time” 

“And who would that be?” Calum questions downing the rest of his beer and putting the empty bottle on the coffee table. 

“Well, I know someone who’s crazy about you..”

“Please don’t start singing I’ve got this friend”

“I’m not going to, as I was saying I know a guy who really likes you. You know him and he really wants to tell you how he feels but is scared that you will rej...” Ashton explains interrupting himself and mumbles something that sounded like “fuck it” 

He then grabs Calum’s face in his hands and presses their lips together. 

Calum’s eyes widen before melting into the kiss which only lasts a short while before both pull back to get some air.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t of done that. I’ll go” Ashton apologises standing up.

“Don’t go, I liked it” Calum replies grabbing Ashton’s hand, pulling him back down on the couch and kissing him again. 

Before he knew it both were shirtless and full on making out. They break the kiss for a short moment resting their foreheads together. 

“Wanna take it to the bedroom?” Ashton asks breathing heavily. The other nods and both sprint upstairs. 

—————————————————————————-

The next morning Michael and Luke return to the band house and find Ashton and Calum cuddling in Ashton’s bed still fast asleep. 

“Looks like Ashton’s finally grown some balls” Luke whispers 

“Yeah, don’t think we’ll get Calum’s complaints anymore” Michael laughs as they walk out and close the door behind them.


End file.
